Polygonum minus from the family Polygonaceae is locally known in Malaysia as kesum or laksa leaf. It is a local medicinal plant commonly consumed as ulam for preventive health care. The plant leaves are aromatic and is popularly used as an ingredient in Malaysian delicacies such as laksa (spicy noodle dish), kerabu (fried herbal rice), tom yam (spicy tangy soup) and asam pedas (spicy tamarind curry). The leaves are often sliced and sprinkled for its strong aroma and flavouring. In the Malaysian Traditional Medicine System, the decoction of the kesum fresh leaves is consumed for indigestion, constipation and as a remedy for stomach disorders and pain (Vimala S., Ilham, M. A., Rashih A. A. and Rohana S. (2003). Nature's Choice to Wellness: Antioxidant Vegetables/Ulam. Siri Alam and Rimba 7. Forest Research Institute Malaysia (FRIM), Pp 131).
Skin is subject to abuse by many extrinsic (environmental) factors as well as intrinsic factors. As skin ages, there is an increase in oxidative stress, an increase in inflammation, a decrease in collagen levels, overexpression of the enzyme MMP (Peptidase, Matrix Metalloproteinase-1), an increase in protein glycation, and an increase in mitochondrial decay and hence the oxidative damage.
There are currently numerous compositions in the market for such prevention and/or treatment. There are many combinations of different ingredients in cosmetics, such as antioxidants, enzymes, phytoestrogens, emollients, humectants, and the like. Their ability to protect the skin varies with the composition and its ingredients and hence there still remains a need for an effective formulation for both topical and/or systemic use harnessed from natural renewable botanical materials that can be used, without a prescription, to treat the effects of oxidation and other skin damage.
Further it also desirable in the art to explore for other characteristic attributes of the natural renewable material isolated, as they can be easily used having minimal or no side effects on mankind as compared to the synthetic molecules clinically tried and tested thereby imposing severe concerns to human health and environment.
It is relevant to mention that it is usually extremely difficult to provide for an effective skin care agent possessing both anti-oxidant activities by way of reactive oxygen scavenging (ROS) property in combination with anti-collagenase activity inhibiting the enzymes responsible for the breakdown of collagen. In the backdrop of the above existing challenge in the related art, it has been surprisingly found by way of the present invention that the extract of Polygonum minus also known as Persicaria minor meets the much desired criteria of a superior skin care cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical agent and/or compositions derived out of the same having skin benefiting attributes by way of dual anti-oxidant activity and anti-collagenase activity with a potential to prevent the breakdown of collagen to thus favour anti-wrinkling/anti-aging as well as protection of the living cells against oxidative damage due to its anti-oxidation characteristics.